


Musical Moments

by Epy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epy/pseuds/Epy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure I'm not the only one who's been listening to the radio in the car and suddenly realized how well a song fits Korrasami. And then start to envision them singing the song. And then start making up an entire scene. And then scramble to the computer at home to write it down.</p><p>Yeah, that's basically what this is. Random moments. Musical moments to be exact. Because I like to think that these two can sing, even if they don't do it in public. Normally. Alcohol may change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Moments

Korra sat on the couch, impatiently tapping her fingers against her knee. Her gaze kept going up to the clock on the opposite wall. Each small movement the minute hand made drove her more and more insane. Asami should have been back an hour ago. No doubt she was stuck at work. Ever since they had come back from the Spirit World they’d both been caught up in their respective duties. Asami with rebuilding the city and she with all her Avatar duties. Their only time to spend together was in the evenings, and Korra hated wasting any of those precious minutes.

The clock chimed lightly at the top of the hour. Korra let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her hands up in the air. She walked over to the window of the apartment and gazed out on the lights of the city shining in the growing dark. What ifs began to circle in her mind. One in particular made its way to the front of her consciousness: what if she was caught up by someone? And by someone, she meant a guy? And not just any guy, but an attractive guy? Maybe some fellow business tycoon from the Fire Nation who was there helping with the recovery. She could picture him in her mind: tall, handsome, with a gleaming smile. Korra felt like ramming her fist through the wall beside her.

Her blood was boiling, and she knew she needed to calm down before Asami got home. Assuming she was coming home and not joining the too-perfect Fire Nation guy for a night on the town. Damn it. Korra practically stomped her way over to the radio and switched it on, searching desperately for something to distract her. Finally she settled on a catchy sounding beat and soon realized it was on a station she knew. 

It was one of Republic City’s more risqué stations, one she enjoyed listening to back when she was stuck on Air Temple Island learning air bending and that annoyed Tenzin to no end. She smiled, and her smile grew even larger when she recognized the song. Oh the perfect irony. She started to sing along without missing a beat.

“I don’t like the way he’s looking at you.  
I’m starting to think you want him too.  
Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can’t help it.”

Korra swayed to the beat and moved around the apartment. She gestured with her hands with the lyrics and hunched her shoulders as her feet slid across the wooden floor. Playing the cool guy part, closed eyes and smirk included.

“I turn my chin, music up,  
And I’m puffin’ my chest.  
I’m getting red in the face,  
You can call me obsessed.  
It’s not your fault that they hover,  
I mean no disrespect.  
It’s my right to be hellish.  
I still get jealous.”

Korra turned, stuck out her hip, and pointed to an invisible person, eyes still closed as she continued to sing.

“Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful,  
And everybody wants a taste,  
That’s whyyyy  
I still get jealous.  
Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful,  
And everybody wants a taste,  
That’s whyyyy  
I still get jealous.”

Before she could open her mouth to continue to the next part, another voice cut in. One higher than hers. One that was very familiar. One that made her stop mid-strut and turn quickly to the front door of the apartment. Standing just in the entryway was Asami, key in hand and an amused look on her face. She took over the song as she slowly made her way over to a still dumbstruck Korra.

“Listen.  
I’m the type to never sweat no chick.  
Ain’t nobody but you got me stressin’ this way and you know,  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now the struggle’s always real.  
Girls be stepping in my space,  
All up in your face,  
How am I supposed to feel?”

The keys were now on the counter. As Asami made her way over to Korra she very slowly removed her jacket, purposely emphasizing every move. She slung it lazily over onto the couch and continued forward, hips swaying and a look on her face that made Korra shiver.

“I turn my chin, music up,  
And I’m puffin’ my chest.  
I’m getting red in the face,  
You can call me obsessed.  
It’s not your fault that they hover,  
I mean no disrespect.  
It’s my right to be hellish.  
I still get jealous.”

As she sang Korra mentally slapped herself out of her trance. So that’s how they were playing it, eh? She straightened up and fully faced Asami, who was now standing only a foot or two away from her. She took over the song and put on her best air of cocky confidence she could muster. Asami didn’t back down at all, and instead harmonized with her occasionally.

“Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful,  
And everybody wants a taste,  
That’s whyyyy  
I still get jealous.  
Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful,  
And everybody wants a taste,  
That’s whyyyy  
I still get jealous.”

Korra stepped forward and placed her hands on Asami’s hips, flashing her signature crooked grin at her before continuing.

“You’re the only one invited.”

Asami replied by wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck and harmonizing with her again.

“I said there’s no one else for you.  
Cause you know I get excited, yeah,  
When you get jealous too.”

Korra reached a hand up to hold Asami’s face, and as the music quieted she softened her tone and sang the solo. It was intimate and full of meaning, and based on Asami’s reaction she got the message.

“I turn my chin, music up,  
And I’m puffin’ my chest.  
I’m turning red in the face,  
You can call me obsessed.  
It’s not your fault that they hover,  
I mean no disrespect.  
It’s my right to be hellish.  
I still get jealous.”

And then she pulled back and spun Asami around the apartment. In between the laughing and dancing they sang together.

“Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful,  
And everybody wants a taste,  
That’s whyyyy  
I still get jealous.  
Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful,  
And everybody wants a taste,  
That’s whyyyy  
I still get jealous.”

They both stepped back and dramatically sang the last parts to each other.

“Hey!”

“Oh, that’s why!”

“That’s why!”

“I still get jealous!”

“Jealous baby, jealous baby, baby!”

“Oh, that’s why!  
I still get jealous!”

The announcers of the station came back on, but Korra and Asami were too busy laughing to pay attention. Eventually Asami walked over and switched the radio off before turning back to Korra. The Avatar walked up and wrapped her arms around her waist before leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek.

“Miss me much?” Asami teased as she put her arms around her. Korra laughed.

“Just a little.”

“You were keeping yourself preoccupied while I was gone I see.”

“Yeah,” Korra shrugged, “sitting there on the couch was driving me nuts. Too much to think about.”

“Hmm, I wonder what those thoughts were like,” Asami fake-wondered, tapping her chin. Korra moved her hand away and kissed her.

“Shut up,” she muttered against her lips. Asami giggled but allowed herself to melt into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very open ended kind of work, and as such I would love to hear suggestions! If you have a moment in mind let me know and I'll find some music for it! If you have a song in mind let me know and I'll write something!
> 
> I'll make the titles of each chapter the song and include the artist with it. Updates will be sporadic, warning you guys now.
> 
> Oh, and the stories will generally be set in the Avatar universe, with liberties taken in terms of the music. That's the main thing I'll be fudging here. Otherwise expect the usual!


End file.
